Electrical ignition systems for gas burning appliances are well known in the prior art. Typically, these prior art systems include a control circuit, an igniter controlled by the control circuit which causes ignition of fuel issuing from the burner, and a sensing electrode located in the flame which serves to provide a signal to the control circuit when the flame is established. In the prior art, the flame sensing electrode and resistive igniter element have been separately mounted in close proximity to one another.
It is well known to mount a resistive type igniter element inside a two-piece housing having a port therein as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,787. It is also well known to provide a resistive type igniter with a shield to protect the igniter element from abuse and direct flame impingement. Typical U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing a shielded igniter assembly are 3,823,345 and 4,029,936.
Conventional gas appliances employing a continuously burning pilot have generally utilized a thermocouple mounted upon the same bracket as the pilot burner to sense the pilot flame.